


Great Minds

by thewayofthetrashcompactor (BriarLily)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, These Idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLily/pseuds/thewayofthetrashcompactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo and Rey spend some time <i>reflecting</i> on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com/post/144439522798/great-minds)!

Kylo shoved his way into the apartment, the door banging against the opposite wall before he slammed it shut. He frowned as he noticed the apartment was still dark and fumbled for the light switch. He had been hoping to find Rey on the couch, unwinding after a day of studying, but she must have gone out instead. Sighing, he walked heavily to his room and closed the door behind him, with less force this time. 

He tossed his bag to the side and flopped forward onto the bed. He sighed again, breath trapped against the blankets. It had been an awful day and he was frustrated and angry and yet a lot of that was melting away into disappointment that he couldn’t relax on the couch and talk about it with his roommate, or listen to her complain cheerfully about some concept that she couldn’t quite get a hold of that was completely beyond his knowledge of math and physics. 

He rolled onto his back and dragged a hand down his face. This was pathetic. She was no doubt off with her friends that were her age, enjoying a well deserved night out. He had no right to expect her to be home for him. The only reason she was living with him in the first place was because no one else would. Former roommates and students had spread stories across campus about his temper, which had been bad enough to get him evicted from his first apartment. 

He was in much better control these days, better focused, but it wasn’t enough to make anyone volunteer to live with him. Rey had been the only one to respond to his post, and that was after he had lowered the monthly rent, taking on slightly more than his half to avoid losing the apartment. He hadn’t been thrilled about living with an excitable undergrad, but then he had started talking to her, and she and she started talking to him, and she was brilliant and passionate and clever and kind of amazing and he found himself trying to be at the apartment more often just to spend more time with her. 

Which was all he should be doing, spending time with her. She had her friends, she certainly didn’t need to be wasting time with him, and he certainly didn’t need to be pushing himself on her, not as a friend, and, god help him, not as romantic partner. If she was looking, she had much better options than her creepy older roommate with anger management problems who couldn’t even begin to compare to her brilliance. 

His mind wandered and he let himself imagine what he had been hoping for the evening. He’d found a new recipe for a pasta sauce he wanted to try and had picked up the rest of the ingredients for it yesterday as well as strawberries for chocolate lava cakes. They were easy, and Rey adored them, always inhaling the chocolate like she couldn’t get enough. 

It was her turn to pick the movie, and depending on how her studying had gone, she’d probably go for one of the cheesy sci-fi ones they both enjoyed. If it was a marathon kind of night, they’d fall asleep on the couch, probably somewhere around the third movie. He smiled at the memory of the last time that had happened. Waking up with Rey curled next to him had been a more wonderful experience than he could have ever deserved. 

Other parts of him also responded to the memory and he looked down at his slacks in exasperation. He had just finished reminding himself that he shouldn’t be imposing on her, fantasizing about her ( _again_ ) wasn’t going to help with that. He leaned back, flinging his arm over his eyes, and tried distracting himself, thinking about his day, his students, his advisor, anything else, but it all came back to Rey. Talking with her, laughing with her, sitting with her, and his body kept responding, until with a heavy groan, he gave in and reached down to undo his pants. 

Thumbing open the button on his pants and drawing down the zipper, his guilt rose along with his arousal. As he drew his cock from his boxers, he closed his eyes, imagining Rey kneeling over him on the bed, grasping his already stiff shaft, running her thumb over the tip and spreading the moisture there.

-

In her room, Rey set her laptop to the side, pulling her earbuds out of her sore ears. She stretched, groaning. It had been a very long day, but she had finally finished her thermo, solids, and dynamics, and she didn’t want to look at another equation for the rest of the night. She blinked as she realized how dark it had gotten. Shoving her books, notes, and calculator to the side, she flopped back onto the bed. She should probably get up, maybe grab something to eat, but she didn’t really feel like moving yet. 

She felt around for her phone and blinked in the light of the screen telling her the time. Kylo would probably be back soon, it was his long day. She wondered if he was planning on cooking. She loved watching him, but she didn’t want to rely on him too much. There was always ramen in the cupboards she could make for herself. She was already incredibly lucky to have a roommate who cleaned up after himself and kept up with the bills, especially after moving from a place where her roommates routinely went through her stuff and made the apartment into a health hazard. She shouldn’t be expecting him to cook for her all the time as well, even if he did seem to enjoy it. 

She had barely been able to believe her luck when she had found Kylo’s post for the apartment - the rent was just within her range and it was right next to campus. She was willing to put up with a lot for that kind of convenience, but Kylo had turned out to be one of the best parts of the deal. 

He talked to her about her projects, genuinely interested and asking her questions. He was incredibly intelligent in his own way and funny, once he opened up. It didn’t hurt that she found him unreasonably attractive either. He walked around the apartment shirtless sometimes, which was an image that appeared in her favorite dreams. She took pride in keeping herself in shape, but the man had a freaking eight-pack. It was unfair. 

Dwelling on her roommate, she felt her stress from the day shift lower into a different kind of tension. Wriggling, she decided to give in to it, reaching down to unbutton her jeans and slip her hand underneath. She pictured Kylo as she touched herself, fantasizing about what it would be like to have him there with her. She had imagined kissing him plenty of times. He had beautiful lips, plush and very kissable, and she thought he would kiss with just as much passion as he did everything else. She had imagined doing a lot of things to him, and having quite a few done back to her. 

She brought her other hand up to cup her breasts, pinching her nipples through her shirt. In her mind, it was Kylo’s hands on her, covering her chest, thick fingers slipping through her folds, which were rapidly becoming damp. She circled her clit, arching against her hand and moaning. 

-

Kylo arched into his own hand as it moved slickly up and down his shaft. He pictured Rey’s smaller hand on him, her other hand buried between her thighs. He could almost hear her moaning, bouncing slightly on the bed as she picked up the pace. He tightened his grip, groaning long and deep. He imagined Rey grinning, with a wicked quirk of her lips he’d never seen in person. 

“Fuck, Rey!” he panted, feeling himself getting close to the edge. 

-

Rey slid two fingers along her folds, keeping her thumb rubbing against the bundle of nerves at the top. She traced along her entrance, dipping slightly inside, coating her fingers in her wetness. She slid one inside, soon following it with the other. She pumped them into herself, stroking her clit, still seeing Kylo in her mind’s eye, imagining it was his large hands building her up, filling her and caressing her, in place of her callused ones. 

She saw him leaning over her, dark eyes wide, watching her every reaction. He would be panting against her and she could barely catch her breath, writhing into her hand. She imagined his lips, imagined what they would feel like against her, taking the place of his hands, tongue plunging into her - 

_“Fuck, Rey!”_

\- that wasn’t her imagination. She was too far gone to consider the implications, and hearing his voice ( _his actual voice, fuck-_ ) only pushed her closer, and she came, instinctively shouting his name.

“God, Kylo, yes!”

-

Kylo froze as he heard Rey’s voice from the other side of the wall, calling his name ( _just after he practically screamed hers, damn it, there was no way she didn’t know-_ ). At the same moment, he came, spilling over his stomach. He lay there, winded, liquid cooling uncomfortably on his skin, at a total loss on how he was supposed to face his roommate ever again. 

-

In her room, Rey lay in much the same way, hand slowly withdrawing from her pants, head spinning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted in two parts on tumblr, [here](http://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com/post/144677478603/great-minds-pt-15) and [here](http://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com/post/144781209634/great-minds-pt-2)

Gradually, Rey sat up, mind racing. There was no mistaking what had just happened. So many emotions were flowing through her that she couldn’t tell them apart. Above all of them, excitement bubbled to the surface, expanding and filling her, making her grin. Absently she wiped her fingers off on a tissue then slipped off the bed, hiking up her jeans and buttoning them. She walked over to her door and, taking a deep breath, opened it. The door to Kylo’s room was only a couple steps away and she stood before it for a second before knocking.

-

Kylo was staring at the ceiling, unseeing, when Rey’s knock startled him out of his trance. He jerked and looked down at himself in dismay. Grabbing a handful of tissues from his bedside table, he wiped up what he could, grimacing. Most had landed on his stomach, but his shirt was stained, and he ripped it off, tossing it to the side. 

There was another knock at the door, more tentative. “Kylo?” Rey called.

“Just a minute!” he replied, choking over the words. Panicking, he grabbed a random t-shirt, yanked it on, and stumbled to the door, fixing his pants. He opened the door just wide enough for his shoulders.

He looked at Rey standing in front of him, slightly disheveled, a faint blush visible on her tanned skin. He knew he was almost certainly bright red. “Yeah?” he said, his heart in his throat.

“Can we talk?” she asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling. 

“Of course,” he said, opening the door wider. 

They stood in silence for a moment. 

“Listen, Rey, I-” he began.

At the same time, Rey started speaking: “I-”

They both trailed off, staring at each other. Kylo looked away uneasily, shifting on his feet, and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Rey, I’m sorry, I didn’t know - Well, that doesn’t matter, I shouldn’t have - dammit, Rey, I’m sorry - “

Rey cut off his stammering. “For what?” she asked. Kylo could feel his ears burning as he struggled to answer, but Rey continued. “You had to have heard, you weren’t the only one having a good time. I was having a nice fantasy of my own.“

Kylo choked, eyes meeting hers in shock. She watched him playfully. “Yeah?” he said, smiling lopsidedly. 

“Yeah,” Rey replied, grinning. She laughed. “I mean, God, it’s not like it’s the first time I’ve thought of you to get myself off.” She was definitely very red now, but she kept smiling up at him. “Was it yours? First time I mean. Thinking about me?”

“You’re the only one I think about,” he answered honestly, then blanched and covered his face with a hand. “I mean, fuck, Rey -”

She laughed again and reached up to pull his hand away from his face, looking back into his eyes. She cupped a hand around the back of his neck and raised herself on her toes to meet him, then pressed her lips to his. 

He froze, caught completely off guard. Rey felt his hesitation and froze herself, suddenly unsure, panic rising quickly. Finally, his thoughts caught up and he responded, hesitantly brushing his lips against hers. Rey met him enthusiastically, panic shifting back into excitement, bringing her other arm around his neck and opening her mouth to him. 

His reaction was immediate. He groaned into her and wrapped his arms around her waist, crushing her against him. She gasped and held onto him even more tightly. The kiss was as good as she had imagined it would be. His lips moved against hers as he learned the shape of her mouth with his, eagerly exploring her. She echoed him, lips pressing hard against his, and their tongues slid around each other, caressing. 

He was bent over her, frame curving around hers, her head turned up to meet his. It was a bit of a stretch, they would have to figure something out in the future so she wouldn’t get a permanent strain from kissing him. And that was amazing to think about, this was just their first kiss and she could be kissing Kylo over and over and over again.

They broke for air at the same moment and stared into each other’s eyes, panting, before meeting again in another fierce kiss. The angle was wrong at first, but they shifted, and it was even better than the first time. 

Slowly, still savouring the kiss, she unwrapped her arms from his neck and slid them down to his chest. She pushed against him as best she could from her position, with her feet barely brushing the floor and weight held mostly by Kylo’s arms, encouraging him to step back into his room. He pulled back from the kiss and looked down at her, hopeful and uncertain as she grinned up at him. 

“I bet it’s even better together,” she said mischievously,giving his chest another light shove. His eyes opened wide and then he grinned back, shifting his grip on her to lift her into his arms. She wrapped her legs eagerly around his waist and he took the few steps to his bed, sitting down with her in his lap. She rolled her hips against his, loving the feeling of him between her legs. Her arousal, which had been simmering low in her stomach, roared back in full force. 

He pulled back for a moment, breathing heavily. “You’re sure?” he asked, eyes searching hers. 

She kissed him again, hard and deep. “Absolutely,” she said, then tilted her head. “You?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he said emphatically, and their lips crashed back together. 

Her heart felt overfull, like it her chest couldn’t contain it, and she smiled uncontrollably into their kiss. He smiled against her too, and it was wonderful, more than she could have imagined, because he was here and he was holding her and she was holding him and they were kissing like they would never get enough of each other. Warmth spread throughout her body, focusing on every point where they touched and she wanted to feel more of him, to have every part of them connected. 

She slid her arms down his chest to his hips, finding the hem of his t-shirt and darting under it as he nipped at her lips, small bites that made her burn even hotter. She slowly ran her hands back up his chest, taking his shirt with her, enjoying the feel of his warm skin and firm muscles under her fingers. When she reached his arms, he reluctantly let go of her to allow her to pull his shirt over her head. She rose up onto her knees to get it over his arms and toss it to the side. 

He immediately wrapped himself around her again, desperate to not lose contact with her for a second. Wide hands cupped her hips and pulled her into his now bare chest, his mouth opening under hers. She took advantage of her new angle, leaning over him and thrusting her tongue into his mouth from above. He obligingly tilted his head up to her, fingers playing with the hem of her shirt, ducking underneath to trail along her waist. 

Slowly, he leaned back, still firmly holding her hips, until he was laying on the bed. She sat up on him, eliciting a tortured groan, and quickly pulled off her shirt before returning to his lips. His hands came up to cup her breasts, plucking her nipples through the fabric, and she arched into his touch. Hesitantly, he reached around her back for the clasp of her bra, fumbling a few times before successfully undoing it. She pulled it off, discarding it with their shirts, and his hands immediately returned to her chest, pinching and caressing. 

Pulling away from his mouth, she walked her hands from his shoulder to his waist, just above where she was straddling him. He tightened his grip on her breasts as she spanned his hips, trailing towards his center. Groaning, he dragged his hands down her torso, sliding his fingers below her waistband. Her jeans were too tight to fit his hands, so he contented himself with letting one stroke the small of her back, the other cupping her ass as she rolled against him with increasing pressure. 

Growling with frustration, Rey rose to her knees and shoved her pants and underwear down in one motion. Wiggling, she worked the fabric past her knees, then kicked it to the side. Kylo’s mouth fell open in shock and his eyes drank her in hungrily. 

“ _Rey_ ,” he breathed softly, in awe.

She grinned, overwhelmed with the happiness filling her. His hands were drawn back to her chest, fingers running over her back and sides, thumbs brushing over her nipples before moving down, gripping her firmly along the way, feeling every rise and dip of her body. His hands felt like they were holding her together over the excitement that was pushing past her skin, too much for her to keep in. Past her waist, one hand moved out to grasp her hip, spreading his fingers over her, while the other followed the line from her hip in to her center. It trailed along the top of her thigh, back and forth, brushing against her damp curls. Groaning, she opened her legs as wide as she could over his middle, tilting her hips to encourage him to touch her more.

He took the invitation, slipping his fingers between her drenched folds. They both gasped. He slid his fingers up and down her, again and again, tracing her opening without entering her, and she moaned, rocking her hips against him. His breathing was heavy and she could feel an increasing pressure underneath her as he began to grow hard again. She chased his fingers, trying to feel him inside of her, until he finally relented, sliding first one and then a second finger into her. 

She gasped and clenched around him, still rocking her hips, riding his hand. His eyes were almost completely black as he watched her. His thumb slid up to her clit, circling, and she clenched again. He almost thought he had to be dreaming, still fantasizing, but he could never have imagined this. Holding Rey, the feel of her, wet for him, the sight of her moving above him, face open in pleasure, the small sounds she was making. He wanted to take in all of it, absorb every sensation, make them a part of him as much as his bones or blood, as vital as every breath. 

“Come here,” he gasped, reluctantly removing his fingers from her.

“Hm?” she responded, dazed and unfocused. 

“Move up,” he said, guiding her hips with his hands, fingers spreading her wetness across her skin.

Momentarily confused, she quickly caught on to his intentions, eyes growing wider. She let him move her, shuffling up on the sheets, until her legs were spread over his head. He shifted his grip, grasping her thighs, and pulled her down to him. His tongue immediately slid against her, tasting her desire, and she gave a choked gasp. He drew his tongue from her entrance to her clit, circling it before returning back down and thrusting inside of her. She fell over him, panting, unable to keep herself upright, and leaned on her arms on the bed. One arm went between her legs, threading into his hair, holding him as he continued to torture her.

His hands held her open for him, spread wide, and kept her tight against his mouth, writhing against his tongue. With her hips circling over him and his tongue fucking her, his nose bumped repeatedly against her clit, and she gave small cries of pleasure that spurred him on. The taste of her was intoxicating, salty and real, and he drove his tongue further into her, desperate for more. 

Rey was already aroused from her fantasies of Kylo and from his fingers and his lips, mouth, _tongue_ were doing incredible things to her. He built her up, more than she thought she could stand, until she finally came, crying out above him. She lifted herself from his mouth, shuddering pleasantly, and quickly scootched far enough down the bed to kiss him, desperate to share with him everything she was feeling, pleasure and happiness and so much affection she was drowning in it. She was straddling his chest now, still rocking her hips, sensitive, but unable to help herself, smearing her wetness on him. 

She sucked on his tongue, tasting herself combined with him, before drawing back and moving down further, reaching for his pants. She nimbly undid them and shoved them over his hips, which he obligingly lifted to accommodate her. His pants were quickly discarded, and she looked down at him in satisfaction, taking in his form in its entirety. He was broad and hard and beautiful in a way she couldn’t express, that made her heart throb again. His face was damp with her arousal and his cheeks were flushed as she looked him over. 

He leaned up on his elbows and cleared his throat. “Condom,” he said, then sat up, wrapping one arm around her waist. 

He rifled through his nightstand, searching. She nuzzled into his neck, extremely tempted to bite it, to mark him, but not wanting to distract him, more desperate to continue. It took him much longer than Rey wanted, enough that she was scraping her teeth against him by the time he finally pulled a foil packet from the drawer with a noise of triumph. She took it from him and he lay back against the bed as she grasped him in her hand.

He was fully hard now, hot and heavy in her hold, and she grew even wetter in anticipation of finally taking him inside of her. She ripped open the packet and pulled the condom onto him, pumping her hand up and down his shaft once she was done. Groaning, he reached for her, pulling her hips forward, encouraging her onto him. She eagerly moved with him, settling herself over him. She held his cock, running it up and down her dripping folds before setting it at her entrance. One hand rested on his chest to balance herself while he held her firmly, steadying her. 

Slowly, she lowered herself onto him, moving gradually despite her instincts to take him hard and fast. He was large and she moaned as he stretched her, far more than his fingers or tongue. The sensation of him steadily filling her drowned all of her senses and she keened, loving it. Finally, finally, she sat on top of him, fully impaled, and they both paused for a moment, panting. 

Kylo could barely breathe, couldn’t think past _Rey_ , on him, around him, _everywhere_. His fingers flexed on her hips, wanting to pull her even further into him, no space between them, connected completely. With a shuddering breath, she started moving, swaying slowly, then faster, and she was wet, hot, moving, _pulsing_ around him. It was so much, too much of _everything_ , more than he could have thought possible. His hands supported her as she slid up and down his length, tight and slick and _glorious_. 

Rey’s head was thrown back, body arched in pleasure, moving completely on instinct. Her hand reached between her legs, rubbing her clit, then dipped lower to where he was thrusting into her, feeling herself tight around him, his heated length sliding under her touch. The heel of her palm ground against her clit and she couldn’t catch her breath from the overwhelming sensations. Her voice grew hoarse as her cries became louder, wordless sounds mixed with Kylo’s name and pleas for more. Kylo’s hand came up, wedging under hers to pinch her clit, and the other cupped a breast, toying with her nipple. 

Her movements became shallower, lifting only slightly off of him before slamming back down, grinding into him. Kylo’s eyes were unfocused, lips forming the shape of her name over and over again. Together, they drew closer to the edge, filled with each other, entangled in every way. 

Kylo came first, arching under her, shouting her name. Rey responded with his, coming apart under his hands and around him. She slumped onto his chest, boneless. He pulled away just long enough to dispose of the condom, fumbling in his haste to return to her. He surrounded her in his arms, curling around her, her arms holding onto his shoulders, and they breathed each other in.

“I was right,” she mumbled into his chest. 

“Mm?”

“Much better together,” she told him, smirking.

“Much better,” he replied, smiling, and leaned down to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have at least three other chapters/parts I want to write for this au, but they are going to have to wait until after I finish the two fics I'm supposed to be writing.


End file.
